Tears of sorrow
by Solarsystemex
Summary: Sorrow...it can bring you the most pain and sadness...even though it sometimes doesn't come right away, the past sorrows will eventually catch up to you. It happened to Master Tigress one night, softly sobbing into the night for a month, and a panda decides to find out what's wrong. Po X Tigress


**A/N: Here's one out of four TiPo oneshots requested by a friend. I nearly cried writing this, so please have a tissue box nearby just in case. Okay, two tears did slip out when I wrote this. Please enjoy. I don't own KFP. I edited some parts plus Tigress is OOC.**

**Tears of sorrow**

It's a beautiful night in the Valley of Peace, all is mostly quiet, the shop owners are closing up their shops for the night after a wonderful day, the sea of stars appeared from behind the clouds with a bright full moon lighting up the Valley below like almost daylight. The night became magical, some people are up taking their beloved ones on a hike through this magical night, its cheerful and gentle setting makes this the perfect night. Above this peaceful Valley on a high, high mountain, stairs leading up to it sits the majestic Jade Palace, sitting very close up to the heavens. It looks down upon the Valley as do the famous warriors of the Furious Five and not to mention the famous Dragon Warrior. However, there has been something wrong in the Palace lately. One of them, one of the strong ones, has been leaking the very thing that represents sadness. What is this thing? The tears of sorrow, this warrior has been in so much sorrow for so long, he/she didn't know it until recently, all the tears held back over the years, finally spilling forth into sorrow. Who is this person? Why, it's Master Tigress, hardcore of the Furious Five and the strongest member. Every night since one month ago she would leak tears down her cheeks down her beautiful face onto the floor below, letting out soft sobs into the night. Red watery eyes spilling forth the tears and bags under her eyes tells her friends she's not been getting much sleep. They began to question her, but she tells them they shouldn't be concerned with it and trains hard like her normal self. Now Tigress is close to her friends, but why does she hold back her sorrow? Why? A very good friend of hers, Po, the clumsy Dragon Warrior with a cheerful heart is about to find out.

Inside the student barracks, Po is fixing up his famous noodle soup for everyone, he pours it into six separate bowls as the Five, except Tigress talk with one another. Po took one look at Tigress, seeing the bags under her eyes, he frowned, feeling sad for her, he's so concerned that he can hardly sleep, he goes out some nights to visit the Peach Tree, seeing its blossoms wilting in sadness as if is for him and Tigress. He loves her, but he doesn't know if she feels the same, he's loved her for several years, but has been scared to tell her. Po got back to cooking, thinking about Tigress. He and her and been great friends, but now, he thinks that there may be so much more to their relationship. He let out a sigh as he pours the noodles and the liquid into the last bowl. Hiding his depression, Po smiled a bit.

"Order up, everyone," he said. He passed them all out, seeing Tigress' face, as if she would cry any second. Everyone has been questioning her every day but she told them not to concern themselves about it.

"So, we had a good training day, today?" Monkey said, smiling.

"Yeah, I finally mastered that new move," said Mantis.

"You mean the one you made up? Get real," said Crane.

"Hey, I can have fun once in a while!"

Tigress slowly slurped on her soup, trying not to let the tears of sorrow slip out of her eyes, she hates looking weak but she can't help but let soft sobs out into the night...every night of sadness and sorrow, how it tortures her inside. Every time she woke up her face would be drenched, she'd have to change out of her sweaty clothes about every morning, she took baths more to try and calm herself, but nothing is improving, it's only getting worse. She ate some more noodles, trying to compose herself from crying, she looked up at her talking friends and began to feel the sadness come to her again. She slightly whimpered but she composed herself. Then Shifu walked in, Po smiled and handed him a bowl of noodle soup.

"Thank you, Po," he said softly.

Tigress felt more sadness come to her, she looked at her master...no...her father, the one who gave her a home and life, he might've not been the father she wanted, but she always loved him. And Po...she looked at Po, the happy, clumsy, joyful panda she's very close to, she feels sadness again when she looks at him, and her friends. As her friends talked, she began to feel sadder. Then...a tear of sorrow trickled down her face. She wiped it away but another began falling. She began crying. Everyone stopped eating to see what's wrong with her.

"Tigress?" Po said softly, feeling sad for her, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Tigress sobbed, wiping her tears away.

"Tigress, you're crying," Viper said, "We're here for you."

"I'm fine," Tigress said in the same tone. Shifu got up and began walking to her, she sobbed more and said, "I'm sorry." She got up and covered her face, trying to keep more tears from falling.

"Tigress, wait," Po called out. That did it, he ran outside to find her.

He ran outside and it was raining, as if the world's crying for Tigress' tears of sorrow, it began pouring down, drenching Po's black and white coat. He called out Tigress' name but no response came. He felt sad again, knowing without a doubt that he loved her, he went looking for her, determined to find out what's wrong and to set things right. Sadness crept into Po's body even more as he let out his distress calls for the feline, the rain poured harder as lightning flashed. Po tripped and fell flat onto the grass, getting up without hesitation to find his feline friend. Drenching from head to foot, soaked to the bone, he wouldn't stop until he found Tigress. Ever since Shen's defeat, their relationship grew and they shared more laughs and happier times together, and today, Po knows there's more to their relationship. He called out for Tigress, which seemed like the millionth time. He looked around as the rain poured down. Then...he caught a shadow of someone sitting under a tree with big leaves, sheltering itself from the rain. Po walked over to it, and he saw a tiger, he narrowed his eyes and it was the very thing he was looking for. He slowly began working his way to her. As he did, Tigress is still crying the tears of sorrow, she shivers as she feels the tears trickle down her face, her sad scarlet eyes gaze at the ground as she softly sobs. Feeling sadness like never before. Then, she felt a pair of furry arms wrap around her. She slightly jumped, she looked to see Po.

"P-Po?" she sobbed, trying to regain herself.

"You shouldn't run off into rain like that," Po said softly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tigress sobbed, more tears leaking.

"Tigress, you're crying, something's wrong," Po said softly.

"No, crying is for the weak..."

"I guess if that's true, then why are you crying?"

Tigress froze, she tried to think of a comeback but nothing came, she just cried some more. Po sat down next to her as he himself was about to cry.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Po asked softly.

Tigress sobbed some more, "I...I don't know how..."

"Tigress, there's nothing wrong with letting out your emotions, especially sadness," Po said, fighting back tears, "I do it all the time, even the strongest can show their emotions. Please, Tigress, I'm your friend, and I don't want you to suffer anymore."

Tigress let out a few more sobs, "That's...that's just the thing..." Tigress let more tears slid out.

"What's the thing?" Po asked, holding her paw tightly.

"I...I've not known my true parents...all my time in my life...all built upon sorrow Po..." Tigress sobbed, "I...I've had a rough life and I guess it caught up with me..." She sobbed some more as Po held her close, she continued, "Now...I feel like you guys are my new family...I...I don't want you to leave me alone or...lose you...what if I lose my father, friends and you?" Tigress sobbed some more before Po began crying and hugged her tight.

"Tigress, we're your friends, we all love you, and we will never forsake you," Po said, trying to comfort her through his sobs.

"Wh-Why are you crying?" Tigress asked sadly.

"I can't take it when my best friend is in so much pain and sadness...I always concern myself, sometimes cry myself to sleep for you after I heard your crying...I've been wanting to talk with you for so long..." Po sobbed.

"Po..." Tigress said, surprised, but still sad.

"Tigress...we all love you...and the Spirits above watch and protect us from danger...I'll never leave you...Tigress," Po said sadly.

"H-How do you know? What if I lose you to someone like Shen or worse?" Tigress sobbed.

"You won't, I assure you that you'll always have us, we'll always be there for you, Viper loves you like a sister, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane are there too, and Shifu is as well..." Po said, calming down. Tigress looked into his magnificent jade eyes, leaking some tears and Po said, "I...should've told you, but I love you, Tigress." Tigress froze, she stopped leaking tears and looked at him with pure shock. Then Po realized what he had just said. He pulled back from Tigress.

"Oh, I'm...I'm so sorry, I didn't...please don't hurt me Ti!" Po pleaded. Tigress looked at him in shock.

"You...love me?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes...I've loved you for several years..." Po said, hoping he wouldn't get hurt. Tigress moved towards him a bit, then she hugged him tight, sobbing onto his shoulder.

"I...I love you too. I love you, Po," Tigress sobbed, Po was shocked but he hugged back, he sat up and began rubbing her back.

"Tigress, it's gonna be okay, we're all here for you, everything's fine, we're safe," Po whispered into her ear.

"Don't...please...don't leave me...ever Po..." Tigress sobbed. Po pulled back and cupped her cheek.

"I would never leave you, I would never, I love you, how could I?" he asked. Tigress began calming down she smiled for the first time in days.

"Now that's the beautiful smile I love to see," Po said softly. Tigress smiled as tears of pure joy trickled down her face.

"Promise you won't leave me?" Tigress asked, "I can't imagine what I'd do without you...or my friends and father..."

"I promise," Po said softly, "With all my heart." Tigress smiled brightly before pressing her lips against his, Po's eyes widened in shock but then he relaxed and kissed her back. Laying on his back as Tigress laid on his stomach, kissing him. The rain stopped and the clouds cleared up, showing the sea of stars and bright full moon. The couple kissed for a few more minutes before finally breaking apart.

"Thank you, Po," Tigress said softly.

"You're welcome, Tigress," Po said softly. They smiled at one another before kissing again and then standing up.

"Po..." Tigress said, "I...I want to do something...I should've done a long time ago..."

"What?" Po asked.

* * *

Back in the student barracks' kitchen, everyone is worried about Tigress.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Monkey asked.

"I hope so," said Viper, "I hope Po can help her."

"Me too, I'm tired of her sadness, it's not like her," said Mantis.

Shifu stroked his beard as his students talked with one another. He himself is concerned about Tigress, regretting himself for not being the father she wanted. Then Po and Tigress came in.

"Oh, Tigress! Are you okay?" Viper asked, concerned for her sister.

"I am now," Tigress said, smiling a bit.

"No more tears?" Monkey asked.

"No...but...there is something...I want to say to you all..." Tigress said, feeling a little nervous to be unleashing her emotions. She looked at Po and he nodded, "Go ahead. It'll be okay."

Tigress cleared her throat and said, "I...I'm sorry that I wasn't a good friend to you in the past, I've been so brutal even out of training...I valued you guys at first...but I thought of you as instruments...but now..." Tears began rolling down her eyes, "But now...you're not just my teammates...but my brothers and sister..." She began sobbing, "I...I can't ask for a better family...I...I...I love you guys..." The Five were about in tears, Viper had tears roll down her face, Shifu was almost in tears. Tigress looked at her foster father.

"Baba..." she said, shocking Shifu since he never called him that since she was little.

"I...I know you think you weren't the father I wanted..." Tigress said, "But...despite that...I know you were proud of me...and...I've always loved you...no matter what...I forgive you...for not being the father I wanted, but I'm grateful you took me in as your daughter." Shifu had a tear roll down his face, shocking the other students, Shifu got up and walked to Tigress.

"Tigress...I also want to say...what I should've said a long time ago..." Shifu said, "But...I...I've always been proud of you...more than Tai Lung...I always loved you since I got you out of the Orphanage...I wish I could've done better...but I love you, Tigress. Always have, and always will."

More tears leaked out of Tigress' eyes and she said "I love you too, Baba. Always have and will." She knelt down and hugged him, he hugged her back allowing one more tear to slip out of his eye.

"Group hug, anyone?" Po asked, eyes full of tears of joy.

Everyone got into a group hug with their comrades...no, their family, they always look out for one another. They held onto each other for dear life letting tears roll out of their eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke loose.

"Baba..." Tigress said softly, "I...Po and I...we confessed our feelings to one another..."

Shifu looked at the panda in shock, he thought of this, the panda did have a good heart, he is nice, funny and brave, though he's a bit fat. He did help Tigress out, and he's been there for her now. He sighed.

"Fine, I give you my blessing," he said. Po and Tigress smiled widely before Tigress hugged Shifu again and then hugging her panda in joy. They all got into a group hug again.

**Epilogue**

After that night of unleashing all sorrow and turning it into joy, the family of kung fu warriors got closer than ever before, they laughed more, they talked more, Tigress showed more emotions even though she's still brutal in training. Crane and Viper began dating, Monkey had a beautiful monkey girl come in and train as a warrior and Mantis had a butterfly girlfriend who moved in as well. After six months of dating, Po and Tigress were married, Po had to step down as Dragon Warrior, but it didn't matter, he will always fight for what's right when needed. They had two kids a boy and a girl, both pangers. They opened a kung fu school and taught the kids how to be warriors. They lived long lives full of joy and happiness and will do so for all eternity.

The end

**A/N: There you go. :) Please review. :) And if you haven't already, please check out Kung Fu Nightfall, Earthquake or Po Meets Rudolph. Some of my best ones. :) I know Tigress is OOC but it's a fanfiction.**


End file.
